Pure-Blood Prince
by vedgi28
Summary: This Harry Potter fanfiction is of my creation, don't steal. The first chapter itself will be the original summary as I can't fit the entire thing here
1. Summery

Meet Roxanne Bane (A.K.A. Roxy). She's the least trusted of the Gryffindors, her Pure-Blood family tracing back to Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. She seems to hate the other members of her house as much as they seem to hate her. Well...all except for George Weasley, her best friend. When George finds out her biggest secret, he drags her out of Hogwarts to spend winter break with the Weasley's. As more of her secrets are revealed will she turn out to be the pure-blood that everyone assumes she really is? Will she survive through her fifth year? Set in Order of the Phoenix.


	2. Chapter1:The Howler that Changed my Life

Chapter 1: The Howler that changed my Life

Looking around at the now silent common room, I let out a breath of relief. For the last several hours, students have been packing up and leaving, the holiday breaking having just begun. Now I'm alone in front of the Gryffindor common-room's fireplace, sitting on the dark red couch an envelope of the same color in hand. It is a howler, one of the few things a student could regret getting while staying at Hogwarts. A letter that once opened would transform into a mouth that would scream at you in the sender's voice, before shredding itself to pieces. It's something that many students won't get but unfortunately I'm not one of them. Every day one is delivered and every day I throw it into the common room's fireplace, for fear of embarrassment. My father, the sender, never seems to grow tired of sending them, but I'm tired of receiving them.

As soon as I break the wax seal it begins to float, turning into the dreaded mouth. The red paper the mouth and tongue, while the crème paper inside become its teeth. After a moment's pause it flies into my face, making me feel uncomfortable at its proximity. "Roxanne..." It begins in a timber filled with power and loathing. "...I would have thought that sending you to Hogwarts would be able to spare the family some of the shame of having...a Gryffindor within our ranks. Instead I'm disgusted to hear that you keep finding ways to tarnish our family's name even further. I've been informed that you've even been seen in public with a mudblood..." The letter pauses, giving me time to imagine the look of disgust on my father's face, eyes burning with loathing. "...Never could I imagine that someone who's disowned could cause so much havoc, but then again you always were a pathetic child. Your idiocy is dragging the rest of us down, I hope you're happy with yourself. If I ever see you near us, you'll be more than sorry," with the threat still lingering in the air, the howler shreds itself into countless pieces of cream and red confetti.

Blinking back tears, I gather the shredded paper, throwing it into the fire. It sparks angrily for a moment before settling back down, the flames licking at the logs. My mind drifts, trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do during the holiday break when I hear the creaking of the stairs. Turning, I'm shocked to see George partway down the flight leading to the boy's dormitories. His eyes are wide from shock as he takes me in, my hand swipes at any tears that might have escaped. "Bloody hell, and I thought my family was bad," he jokes, setting the luggage next to the couch before sitting next to me. "Funny...you heard everything?" He nods, giving me a guilty look. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop, I forgot some things in the rush," he explains, referring to his dad being attacked at the Ministry. "It's not really eavesdropping if it's a howler George. I thought everyone had left..." Trailing off I bite my lip, unsure of what to do.

"...So why are you still here? Aren't you going to your uncle's for Winter Break?" He asks, giving me a confused look. "No, he's busy for once. So I get to hang out here," he gives me a confused look at my American reference. "So does that mean you're staying here?" At his question I nod, a grin spreads across his features. "Sorry Princess, you're plans are changing. You're coming with me to the Burrow. I'm sure mum won't mind," he exclaims, looking excited. "George...are you mad?! Your folks aren't fans of pure-bloods like me, and I'm pretty sure you're the only Gryffindor who doesn't hate my guts," he laughs, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "It'll be fun, you'll get to spend the holiday around non-snooty pure-bloods," he says, picking me up. "George Weasley, put me down this instant!" My yelling does nothing but encourage him as he runs around with me over his shoulder.

Hearing a chirp, I look down to see my cat, Bear, rubbing George's ankles. "Come here twerp, you're coming with me," he sets me down picking up Bear with an arm. Being the cat that he was, Bear began to rub on George, purring. "Traitor," I whisper, Bear smirks at me. How is it even possible for a cat to smirk?! "Get you're trunk Princess, train leaves in a half hour," George says sitting down. Pushing down the urge to hex him, I race upstairs. In the fifth year room, I open all my drawers, whipping out my wand. "Accio-clothes," the clothes float from the wardrobe, folding themselves midair before settling neatly in my trunk. Adding the bathroom essentials and books, I'm ready to leave. Checking my reflection, I'm glad to find my eyes aren't red or the slightest bit puffy.

Downstairs, I exit the common-room with Fred, carrying our trunks. "Think about it, you'll get to spend a week straight with my siblings," he says, sounding thrilled. "If I'm not killed the moment I walk through the door," I mutter under my breath. "Last call for the Express," Hagrid bellows, we make it just in time. "So you're the only one who forgot something?" At my question he winks. "Who knows, maybe I could've gone through your underwear drawer," he says, making me smack his shoulder.


End file.
